


Silence can be Lovely

by writingstudent



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingstudent/pseuds/writingstudent
Summary: Loving Geralt taught you the meaning of silence.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Female Character(s), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Silence can be Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> You can buy me a coffee and support my work at: https://ko-fi.com/writingstudent  
> Accepting commissions - message me on tumblr for more information: https://writingstudent.tumblr.com/

You weave your hands through his soft snowy locks and sigh at the heavenly feeling. This felt like home. It wasn’t often that you got to spend nights like these, tangled in the sheets of an inn, watching your lover’s chest rise and fall in dreamless sleep as the cold glimmer of moonlight filtered through the window of silence. The silver medallion nestled in between the curls on his chest, inviting you to run your fingers through them. 

Geralt’s features remained starn and bold even in his sleep as if he could never quite shake off his awareness of that around him. Years of focus, of being on the run had molded him, building the body of what you could only describe as a Greek god but chipping away slowly at his mind. Witchers were said to be without a heart - but it is not that they were born that way. They were wronged by the world they lived in, robbed of peace and happiness for so long that it felt off to experience it. It’s just easier. Easier to say that you don’t feel, don’t need and don’t want love than to admit that what you most wish for, you cannot find.

It broke you to see his calm but restless face - you still struggled in showing the Witcher how much you truly cared. It was always a game of caution. Do not tell him all, for he will scare and runoff. Do not tell him enough and he will harden back in his old ways, and be ready to step back. A shiver ran through his body, making his arms flex slightly, shoulder pushing back into your chest. You huffed slightly in amusement. 

Ever since you met Geralt, you learned the value of silence. How peaceful it could be at times like these - a silent glance between the two of you and the light touch of his calloused fingers on your plump lip speaking volumes than any declaration of love. You had both had enough heartbreaks for several lifetimes and had to learn the hard way how truly monstrous words can be - empty promises carried through the air. 

Your words could lie. “I’m fine.” “Not hurt.” “I love you.” But the way his golden eyes softened, relaxing slightly at the corners when he looked at you could not lie. Your cheeks’ reddened her and the hairs standing on the back of your neck could not lie. 

Silence is worth more than words. 

You learned, however, how truly defeating silence can be. The first few times he left you, the silence made your ears bleed like nothing else could. He would leave in the morning before you woke, unannounced, leaving you to wake up, rolling over on the cold side of the bed. Days would pass with no word from him. Silence. Had you done anything wrong? Had you managed to finally scare him off, or did he simply tire of your presence? 

Time sluggishly crawled by, and you would frantically try to busy yourself, yelling at it to hurry up but only silence scratching your throat. it weighed on you. You knew beauty came from pain but never had you through that the song-stories that you wrote those days would make you the most coin. You’d rather be without luxuries than have to endure that silence again. 

But he always came back, a soft click of the door announcing his presence. Your embrace was desperate but ever so quiet. There was nothing and all to say. Once you cried, and it was the last deafening silence you had endured. Now you would sleep grabbing onto his back while Roach’s smooth gallop rocked you to exhaustion. 

Geralt shifted slightly in your arms, turning his body towards you, sooty black eyelashes fluttering slightly. A soft unintelligible murmur left his sinful lips, gurgled by sleep. You smiled - you didn’t have to hear. You shushed him quietly, kissing his broad forehead soothingly as he relaxed back into sleep, squeezing you slightly as if to make sure you were still there. You were always there. Geralt lived his life in silence because it meant peace - solitude from the people who tormented him for his nature. You taught him a new beauty of silence, in those rare soft mornings when he finally woke up rested. 

_Silence can be lovely._


End file.
